


non mihi solum

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eddie's still very much pining after Anne but, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Vee's helping him, threesome fantasies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Eddie gets off.Venom helps.





	non mihi solum

In a word, the last few weeks had been, well… fucked up. He gave himself the two word allowance, because after everything that had happened, he deserved it, and popped the top off the bottle as he sank onto the sofa.

It was the first time in weeks that he’d had a chance to relax, and by God, Eddie was going to make the most of it. Which meant sports and booze and porn– God, he missed porn. He missed sex, but the part of him that was still hanging onto Anne wouldn’t let him enjoy a casual fuck without _some_ kind of lingering guilt, so his right hand and nudie mags were a constant companion.

Fuck all knew where he’d last stashed the magazines, though, and Eddie was _tired._ Looking would drag him out of the mood, barely there as it was. He just wanted to rub one off and take a nap for awhile. Anything else could wait until later.

His imagination, then, and where it always took him: back to Anne, back to seven months ago, date night and under the cover investigations. His hand found its way into his pajamas to wrap loosely around his cock, and he let himself chase the high he had only himself to blame for losing. (He probably ought to feel a bit guilty. But, well, fantasies were fantasies, and Anne had to know she was still part of his spank bank these days. He wondered if he were in hers. He probably didn’t want the answer to that, anyway.)

The pass of the weight of his cock along his palm, and then he curled two fingers around the width _just_ so; the press of his middle finger and thumb wrapped snugly around himself as he waited, toes curling. He missed _this,_ he missed the things he and Anne would do, their experimentations, the _toys._ Hell, he still had a cock ring somewhere, but that felt weird to do on his own now–

His free hand was available, though, and he shifted to rub the pad of his thumb over his glans. His body jerked, and his head fell back on the arm of the sofa, and he did it again, and again, and thought on finally releasing the makeshift ring to let the pressure subside before this was over too quickly–

**_why do you do this thing?_ **

The voice in his head dragged another godawful noise from between his lips, and Eddie jerked both hands from his dick like he’d been shocked. “Jesus _Christ!”_ He’d forgotten. He’d forgotten. That Venom could see and hear and _feel_ everything that _he_ was… _how_ could he have forgotten, he was the _whole_ reason he hadn’t had any downtime in the past few weeks to begin with. But– _listen–_ there were just some things you forgot sometimes! Like that you had a parasite stuck inside you! Especially when you had your hands down your pants thinking about your ex-fianceé and all the crap the two of you used to pull together when you were in bed together–

**_it brings us pleasure. continue._ **

_“Venom!”_ He all but _yelped,_ embarrassed and annoyed and fucking blue-balled, and then remembered his neighbors, remembered he didn’t need to yell because Venom could just _read_ his thoughts, anyway. “You _fuck,_ why did you– why did you choose _now,_ of all times–”

**_we’re curious. is this sex, Eddie?_ **

“What, of course it’s no– wait, are you telling me you don’t know what sex is? Don’t symbiotes, kinda, reproduce? Somehow?”

**_we don’t have bodies like yours. our experiences differ with reproduction._ **

“Oh. That… makes sense, I guess.”

**_your memories suggest that sex is with a participant. but you are single._ **

_Yikes,_ trust him to hit the nail straight on the head. “Yeah, well, you know, fuck up your past relationship, leave it to yourself to jack off alone.” The weight of words sank in, and he dragged his fingers through his hair. “God, I can’t believe I just said that.”

**_we said ‘single.’ not ‘alone.’ you are never alone._ **

“Yeah, great, Venom, thanks, I’m thrilled to have you inside my–” His hand jerked to his cock. Eddie stared down at it. Even as it pressed over the tent in his pajamas and he wanted to thrust into it, but he _hadn’t_ moved. He hadn’t.

**_continue._ **

The shock had worn off, a little. Enough, just enough for the command to be evident in Venom’s voice and in his head, echoing in his ears and pulsing through his body. Down to his cock. Fuck. _Fuck,_ that was weird, and conjured up all the pictures of Anne standing above him, hand holding onto the tie still wrapped snugly around his neck, and the way she _pulled,_ and ordered him to move or stay still or continue. _Behave._

**_you like being given orders?_ **

“Oh, shut up.”

**_i can give you orders._ **

_“Don’t.”_ Still, he didn’t move his hand. He could, now; Venom’s presence wasn’t on him, but he still couldn’t bring himself to.

**_anne would scold you for that._ **

Eddie groaned. He’d ignore that it sounded like a sex sound, but he couldn’t help but shift his hips forward, just a little. Just the pass of pressure, because, _God,_ Annie’s scoldings–

**_i was inside her, you know._ **

“Fuck.” He remembered. He _remembered._ That kiss had been heaven and hell, and Anne had talked to him about it afterwards, about Venom… the _power._ Yeah, it was power, it was knowing nothing could hurt you when Venom was out and about and all of that. But more, too, visceral in a way Eddie couldn’t _explain,_ but Anne had felt it, _too._ The rush through her body, and electric in her veins.

**_i am you and you and and i are we. we have been inside her._ **

“Ah, shit,” Eddie hissed, and yeah, really, he was _this_ kind of pathetic. Rocking his hips into his own palm, revisiting all the times he’d been balls deep in her and doing the same.

**_together, we will have her again, Eddie. we will fill her up, and she will be ours._ **

Even the bastard’s voice was doing it for him when he was talking like _that._ And he could imagine it. Him and Venom, together as one, as they were, these days, taking Anne at the same time. How would that feel? It’d make a difference. It would _have_ to. He could feel Venom resting beneath his skin at any time, if he focused, if he noticed, and if he were making an _effort…_

**_we could make her feel good, Eddie. we would make her scream. we will make you scream, too, Eddie._ **

_I’ve never screamed in my life,_ he thought. At least not for sex. At least not during sex. But then, here he was, nearly reduced to humping his own hand because some part of him refused to actually physically touch his cock while _Venom_ was talking _filthy_ to him–

**_or perhaps i would borrow her, and she and i would fuck you. the both of us would fill you up, too. do you like to be filled up, Eddie?_ **

“No…” he breathed. But it was weak. He _would._ He _had,_ before, experimentations and that box of dildos he and Anne had kept in the closet and a bottle of lube or her fingers. Feeling so stretched that his body ached for release from it, for release from everything. Anything. Eddie whined, and thought he blushed from the tops of his ears to the bottom of his goddamned chest. He was mortified, and horny as _fuck,_ and didn’t _care_ that he was mortified because–

**_she and i would make you feel good, Eddie. you would feel good in a way you’ve never known. we would feel good. we would feel great._ **

He didn’t know if he imagined the pass of warmth against his neck, like a puff of hot breath there and ready to bite teeth into skin, but Eddie was jerking through his orgasm in the same second, and he didn’t have time to think about it.

Hell, he didn’t think he _wanted_ to think about it. Because _Venom_ had just made him come in his pants like some overexcited teenager and, _fuck,_ the asshole’s voice was still echoing in his head and making him feel _all_ kinds of weird about it.

**_you were beautiful, Eddie. i understand the appeal of your human sex now._ **

“Aw, fuck, don’t– don’t do that.” He put his face in his hands, scrubbing at his eyes. He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe this. Fucking _Venom_ had– “Don’t call me that.”

**_but you were. and we felt amazing._ **

“I feel like I just had _sex_ with _you,”_ he hissed, dropping his hands back to his lap. And then moving them. Just. Just in case. He didn’t trust himself right now. Or Venom. Or himself.

**_masturbation is the act of sex with oneself, correct?_ **

“Masturbation isn’t _masturbation_ when the host dude has a _fucking parasite,”_ he retorted, and then sagged back into the sofa. God, his pants were already going tacky. He just wanted to lay here and… feel vaguely dirty and used and pretend he didn’t love it. Because that was normal.

**_we enjoyed it._ **

Venom’s voice was matter of fact, and brooking no argument. Eddie wanted to grind his teeth into dust, if only to make himself _shut up._ Too late, though, because the words were already out of his mouth. “We did… fuck,” he repeated. “I mean– I didn’t mean. That. We didn’t– you know what I didn’t mean.”

**_or did we mean what we said?_ **

Now humorous, vaguely.

 _“Don’t_ fuck with me,” Eddie demanded, and threw his arm over his eyes. “God, strike me down and end this.”

**_we wouldn’t allow that to happen._ **

_I know._ He didn’t say. Instead, “I need a shower.”

**_we do. and then dinner?_ **

“Yeah. Maybe. And beer. Definitely another beer. Lots of beer.”

**_pizza rolls?_ **

“No.” It was a hassle, but Eddie pushed himself up. Shower. Beer. Burning these pajamas. “We ate them all last week.”

**_grocery shopping?_ **

“Fuck no. It’s my day off.”

**_we have every day off._ **

“Shut _up.”_

**_Eddie?_ **

“What?”

**_we could choke you, if you would like._ **

_“Hard. Pass.”_

**_you would enjoy it._ **

“Stop while you’re ahead.”

**_fine._ **

“Jesus…”

**_one day?_ **

“Not a goddamn chance.”

**_fine._ **

He turned on the shower, and made certain the water was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i'm here  
> puts face in hands
> 
> unbetad bc i'm tired and mortified


End file.
